Finally
by Daddy Lody
Summary: "hyung…. mau sampai kapan kau bertahan….?" / "suatu saat wookie akan menyadari kau lebih baik dari namja itu….." / Yesung Ryeowook n friends / Family / friendship / Light Romance / just find it out /
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY…..**

by : Lody Kwon

Cats : YEsung, ryeoWOOK  
dan beberapa rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : hmm… read it by yourself. Just unshaped story

_Maaf story nya gga menarik, iseng doang. *bow*_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok…tok….tok…..

"sunbae…. Irreona…. " seorang namja muda berdiri didepan sebuah pintu sambil terus mengtetuknya. "sunbae….. kau bisa terlambat…." Katanya lagi mengeraskan suaranya.

Tapi sudah hampir 5 menit dia berdiri, sang penghuni kamar tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan membuka pintu. Sepi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana membuat sang namja mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lancang…..!" katanya mendengus kesal sambil membuka pintu kamar.

'KLEEEKK'

Pintu kamar terdorong kedalam, memperliatkan keadaan kamar yang terlihat cukup rapi. Ryeowook, namja yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu tapi tak kunjung memdapat respon langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar yang masih sedikit gelap karena tirai jendela belum dibuka. Sebelumnya wookie (ryeowook) tak pernah masuk kamar ini tanpa ijin dari penghuninya, tapi karena pagi ini kesabarannya sudah habis dia tak lagi bisa menunggu.

'KREEEKKKK'

Wookie menarik tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar bernuansa hijau itu, seketika sinar mentari pagi masuk menerobos kaca jendela dan memberikan kesegaran.

"sunbae….. sunbae bangun…." Kata wookie kini mengguncang lengan seorang namja yang terlihat masih lelap tertidur.

"euuhhmm…" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut si namja

"sunbae… kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa….? Irreona….. kau bisa terlambat Kuliah….." wookie mendengus dan mengguncangkan lengan si namja lebih kencang.

"ehmm….? Wookie….?" kaget sang namja ketika mendapati wookie berada dikamarnya. "waeyo….?" Tanyanya lagi setelah duduk dari tidurnya

"tentu saja membangunkanmu… aku mengetuk kamarmu ratusan kali tapi kau tak menjawab…. Makanya aku masuk…." Kata wookie sedikit berlebihan, padahal dia hanya mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali saja.

"ahh… ne arraso…" kata sang namja mengusap wajahnya "perasaan baru 5 menit aku tidur kenapa sudah pagi saja….." keluhnya menatap kearah jendela yang diterobos sinar matahari.

"memang sunbae tidur jam berapa….?"

"aku tak begitu ingat….. yang jelas saat jam 2 pagi aku masih menyeleseikan proposalku….." katanya menjawab sambil memijit tengkuknya sendiri.

"ahh…. Kenapa kau memaksakan diri seperti itu…..?" kata wookie, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menyentuh tengkuk namja didepannya dengan lembut. "jangan meremehkan waktu tidurmu…" katanya lagi.

'DEG….'

Sang namja seketika menoleh kearah samping saat dirasakan wookie menyentuh tengkuknya, dipandangnya wajah wookie yang terlihat serius memijit tengkuknya. Jantungnya berdegub cepat mendapat perlakuan lembut dari wookie yang notabene istrinya.

"ahh…miandhe…." Wookie segera menarik tangannya saat merasa namja yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu menatapnya secara intens tanpa berkedip.

"ahh…Ne…." jawab sang namja dengan raut wajah memerah, bahkan detak jantungnya masih saja cepat tak terkendali.

"cepatlah mandi…. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk sunbae…" jawab wookie yang juga terlihat gugup, lantas berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar sang namja.

Suami….? Berarti wookie sudah menikah….? Jika itu pertanyaan kalian jawabannya adalah iya…. Wookie atau kim ryeowook memang sudah menikah, menikah dengan seorang namja bernama kim jong woon atau yesung, yang tak lain adalah sunbae dikampusnya. Yesung berada disemester 6 fakultas bisnis dan wookie disemester 2 fakultas kesenian. Mereka menikah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu juga mereka tinggal serumah, dirumah mereka sendiri, rumah yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka sebagai kado pernikahan mereka. Dan menyadari bahwa wookie dan yesung masihlah pelajar, meski mereka tinggal sendiri tapi rumah itu hanya berjarak 2 blok saja dari kediaman orang tua mereka.

**!**

'TIIN….TIIINN….'

Terdengar suara klakson didepan rumah wookie saat wookie baru saja selesei membereskan bekas sarapannya dan tepat saat yesung baru turun dari lantai 2.

"sudah mau berangkat….?" Tanya yesung saat melihat wookie bergegas keruang depan.

"ne sunbae…. Mereka sudah datang…." Kata wookie sambil berjalan cepat kearah pintu diikuti yesung dibelakangnya.

"anneyong sunbae….." sapa beberapa namja dari dalam mobil yang kini berhenti didepan rumah wookie.

"anneyong…." Jawab yesung menunduknya kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

"sunbae…. jangan berangkat sebelum kau habiskan sarapanmu… bekalnya juga sudah kusiapkan…. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya…Ne….?" cerocos wookie sambil beranjak masuk kedalam mobil yang menunggunya.

"Ne…Ne…. arraso… kau selalu mengatakannya setiap pagi…." Jawab yesung tersenyum menanggapi kecerewetan istrinya.

"kami berangkat… ddaaahhggg sunbae…." kata wookie dan kawan-kawannya melambaikan tangan pada yesung.

.

_**_Yesung PoV_**_

"kami berangkat… ddaaahhggg sunbae…." kata wookie dan teman-temannya padaku, setelahnya mobil yang dikendarai henry melaju dan menghilang dibelokan perumahan kami.

"haahh… sekalipun kau tak mencintaiku…. Apa tak bisa kau menganggapku sebagai suamimu wookie-ah…. Setidaknya panggil aku hyung….?" Keluhku pada diriku sendiri sambil beranjak masuk kedalam rumah kami.

Aku berjalan kembali kemeja makan. yah, seperti kata wookie aku tak boleh berangkat sekolah sebelum menghabiskan sarapanku. aku mulai menyuapkan sarapanku. makanan ini sangat enak. Yah, wookie memang sangat pandai dalam hal mengolah makanan, meskipun dia namja tapi kemampuan memasaknya tak perlu diragukan, dia bahkan mengikuti kegiatan boga dikmpus.

"wookie…. kenapa kau seolah memberiku harapan seperti ini….?" Keluhku lagi disela kegiatan sarapanku.

Seperti yang kalian tau, aku dan wookie sudah menikah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu dan kami tinggal dirumah kami sendiri. Meski sudah 3 bulan menikah tapi percayalah padaku tak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan wookie, bahkan kami tidur dikamar yang berbeda. Dan kami juga jarang masuk kekamar yang lain tanpa ijin. Mengapa begitu…? Padahal kami suami istri…..? karena memang itu syarat yang diajukan oleh wookie. syarat…? Yah, kalian memang tau kami sudah menikah, tapi kalian tak pernah tau kan alasan kami menikah…? Itu karena orang tua kami. Orang tuaku dan orang tua wookie. mereka adalah rekan bisnis, mereka juga bersahabat baik. Saat untuk pertama kali aku melihat wookie ketika kami diperkenalkan oleh orang tua kami, aku jatuh hati padanya, dia sangat manis, imut, lucu dan polos. Dan tanpa aku sangka orang tua kami membuat keputusan mengejutkan, mereka menjodohkan kami, Mereka menikahkan kami meskipun kami dengan keras menolaknya. Sebenarnya aku senang, tapi tidak dengan wookie, dia tidak mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintainya. Dan setelah kami menikah dia memberi syarat agar aku tak macam-macam padanya, kami harus tidur terpisah, kami tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing dan wookie meminta kami merahasiakan pernikahan kami ini.

Awal-awal kami tinggal bersama, wookie sangat cuek padaku, berbicara juga seperlunya, bahkan jika dikampus dia seolah tak mengenalku, yah aku paham, itu karena pernikahan kami ini rahasia hanya beberapa sahabat wookie dan sahabatku saja yang tau. tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai bisa menerimaku sebagai orang yang tinggal dengannya yang butuh diajak bicara sesekali, meski dia belum bisa menerimaku sebagai suaminya. Dia memasakkanku sebagaimana seorang istri, membuatkanku sarapan, mengingatkanku ini itu, mengomeliku juga seperti seorang istri tapi tetap saja dia belum bisa mengganggapku suaminya, bahkan memanggil saja masih dengan kata sunbae.

"geure….. semua sudah beres….. kajja….." kataku pada diri sendiri setelah beres dengan sarapan dan tak lupa memasukan bekal makan siang buatan istriku tercinta kedalam tas. Waktunya berangkat kuliah.

**!**

**!**

"yesung oppa…. Anneyong…"

"yesung oppa…. Selamat pagi…. Kau terlihat tampan…"

Beberapa yeoja, eeehmmm…. Maksudku yeoja-yeoja yang melihatku seketika menyapaku degan sapaan centil mereka, seperti biasanya. Selalu seperti itu. aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menunduk sesekali menanggapi mereka. Yah, aku tau mereka menyukaiku…. Bukan aku terlalu narsis tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya, meski aku tak sepopuler siwon-ah tapi tetap saja banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku, tapi tidak denganku… tau alasannya kan….? Tepat…. Kim ryeowook….! Hanya dia yang aku cintai….!

"sudah kau habiskan sarapanmu hyung…?" Tanya siwon dengan nada datar sesaat setelah aku duduk dibangku ku.

"jika belum, dia tak akan berada disini siwon-ah….." jawab donghae menepuk bahuku.

"kau bawa bekal apa hari ini…? Istrimu masak apa…?" kali ini yunho bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku, setiap pagi ada saja yang mereka tanyakan tentang pagi hari yang kulewati dirumahku. Yah, mereka sahabatku jadi tak heran mereka tau tentang pernikahannku dengan wookie. kukenalkan pada kalian sedikit, aku memiliki 4 sahabat, Zhou Mi, dia ini sepupu wookie dari china, Yah, ayah mertuaku kan memang dari china, dan zhou ini adalah keponakannya, dia pindah kekorea saat kelas 2 SMU. Namja jangkung ini terlihat paling anggun diantara kami tapi tetap saja fansnya sangat banyak. Lalu Jung Yunho, dia athlete hapkido kebanggaan Kampus, yeoja yang menyukainya juga sangatlah banyak tapi sayang mereka harus patah hati karena seorang jung yunho telah memiliki seorang yeoja cantik bernama kim jaejong yang sangat dia cintai. Ada juga Lee Donghae, Donghae adalah kakak dari Lee Sungmin sahabat wookie, dia sih belum punya kekasih tapi aku tau saat ini dia sedang menyukai Lee Hyuk Jae yang juga sahabat Wookie. Lalu yang terakhir dan yang paling popular di kampus ini, dialah choi siwon, namja sahabatku ini sangatlah tampan, bukan hanya tampan, Siwon juga sangat kaya dan cerdas. Dia mendapat julukan prince of university, Siwon adalah athlete lari nasional, meski masih muda namun prestasinya untuk korea sangat membanggakan. Tapi tak berbeda dengan yunho dan aku, yeoja yang menamakan diri mereka siwonest alias fansgirl siwon harus patah hati karena seorang choi siwon yang terkenal seantero kampus bahkan mungkin se-Korea ini telah memiliki kekasih, namanya Kim Kibum, memang kekasihnya itu berada di LA, tapi tetap saja siwon sangat setia pada kekasihnya. Dan percayalah kekasih siwon itu gadis yang sungguh cantik, tapi tentu saja lebih cantik istriku meski dia namja…hehehe

"apapun yang dimasak wookie… pasti akan terasa enak jung…." Kataku tersenyum menatap sahabat-sahabatku yang hanya geleng-geleng.

"hyung…. mau sampai kapan kau bertahan….?" Siwon menatapku serius.

"ehm….?" Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum "mollayo…" kataku mengendikan bahu.

"kenapa kau tak coba mengatakannya hyung…..? kurasa kalau wookie tau kau benar-benar mencintainya dia bisa sedikit membuka hatinya….." kata yunho tak kalah serius.

"dia sudah tau aku mencintainya….." kataku menerawang keluar jendela "tapi yang terlihat dimatanya hanyalah thunder, jung… " kataku lagi mendengus.

Yah, 1 hal ini yang tak bisa aku tutupi, wookie tak mencintaiku bukan karena kami tak saling mengenal sebelumnya, bahkan cinta seseorang bisa tumbuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu bersama kan….? Tapi wookie tak mencintaiku karena dia mencintai namja lain, Park Cheondong, yang sering di panggil Thunder oleh semua orang terutama para yeoja. Dia juga kuliah dikampus ini. Aku bertaruh siapapun juga pasti mngenal Thunder, selain dia memang tampan, kemampuan dancenya tak kalah dari donghae, dan lagi dia terkenal sangat playboy, banyak yeoja pernah menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan dia tak sungkan berpacaran dengan 2 atau 3 yeoja sekaligus. Ohh ayolah….. apa kau rela orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang macam itu….? aku sungguh tak rela wookie mencintai namja seperti Thunder.

"suatu saat wookie akan menyadari kau lebih baik dari thunder….." kata donghae mengelus punggungku memberi semangat seperti biasanya.

"kuharap saat itu segera datang hae…." Kataku menoleh pada donghae.

"aku juga tak rela melihat wookie nantinya jatuh ketangan namja seperti Thunder….. sungguh tak rela…." Kata siwon memajukan bibirnya membuat kami tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah….. bisakah kau pertahankan exspresimu itu sampai nanti akhir jam kuliah….?" Tanya donghae menoleh kebelakang, ketempat siwon duduk dan tertawa melihat exspresi Siwon.

"anniya…. Pangeran sepertiku tak pantas seperti itu…." kata Siwon kembali memasang wajah sok kerennya membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari kami.

"pangeran….? Pangeran kuda…?" gertak yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"anneyong oppadeul….." tiba-tiba kudengar suara yeoja didekat kami, membuat kami menoleh kearahnya.

"ahh…. kau…. waeyo….?" Tanya yunho pada yeoja yang menyapa kami itu.

"ehm….. yesung oppa….. bolehkah kita bicara….?" Katanya tersenyum dan memandangku.

"naega….?" Tayaku menunjuk diriku sendiri. "wae….?" Tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"bicaralah denganku diluar oppa…." Katanya dengan nada memelas dibuat-buat.

Dia juga salah satu yeoja yang menyukaiku, ne dia memang menyukaiku bahkan sejak kami masih semester 1, tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan, secantik dan sesexy apapun yeoja yang mencintaiku aku tak pernah tertarik pada mereka, justru aku merasa malas meladeni mereka.

"Ne…. ayo…." Kataku lalu berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar kelas. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan yeoja 1 ini.

_**_Yesung Pov End_**_

**!**

**!**

**_Normal PoV_**

"jika aku jadi kau, aku akan bersyukur memiliki suami seperti yesung sunbae….." kata kyuhyun dengan suara pelan saat berkumpul dikantin sebelum jam perkuliahan dimulai.

"mwo….?" Kaget wookie manatap kyu, sahabatnya "maksudmu….?" Wookie bertanya tak mengerti.

"yah, kim ryeowook, apa kau tak bisa melihatnya…..? yesung sunbae sangat mencintaimu… dia menuruti apapun yang kau minta…. Persyaratan konyolmu itu bahkan tak pernah ditolaknya….. dia baik, pengertian…. Kurang apa…..?" kata kyu menunjuk wajah wookie dengan sedotan milk shakenya.

"baik, perhatian dan pengertian saja belum cukup kyu…. Jika kau memang tak mempunyai rasa cinta yak au tak akan bisa melihat cintanya padamu…" jawab wookie terkesan santai.

"lalu….? Kau melihat cinta thunder sunbae untukmu…? Eoh…?" Tanya kyu sengit pada wookie. membuat wookie diam sejenak.

" mungkin suatu saat aku akan melihatnya…." Jawab wookie PD.

"daripada menunggu yang tidak pasti bukankah lebih baik memberi kesempatan pada seseorang yang sudah memberimu kepastian….?" Sahut henry sambil mengunyah cemilan buatan wookie.

"henry-ah….. kau ini sahabatku atau bukan…..? kenapa tak mendukungku seperti itu….?" keluh wookie yang seakan tak mendapat dukungan dari sahabatnya.

"kurasa kyu dan henry ada benarnya wookie….." sahut sungmin menoleh pada wookie. "kita semua tau yesung sunbae sangat mencintaimu…. Kenapa kau tak mencoba membuka hatimu untuknya…..? bukankah kalian juga sudah menikah….? Hmmm…..?" kata sungmin lembut sambil mengusap punggung wookie.

"molla…. Rasanya masih sulit membuka hati untuk orang lain hyung….." kata wookie pelan, tapi sungmin dapat melihat keraguan wookie saat megucapkannya.

"tapi menggantungkan hatimu pada namja seperti thunder bukan hal yang lebih baik wookie-ah…." Kali ini namja pecinta strawbeery, salah satu teman wookie ikut berkomentar.

"aku tau hyung… sangat tau…. tapi aku sendiri tak tau kenapa rasanya masih sulit menerima keadaan bahwa aku sudah menikah…" kata wookie lirih "pernikahan karena perjodohan, hanya untuk membuat orang tua kami tetap menjaga hubungan baik mereka….." kata wookie melirih membuat yang lain menghela nafas prihatin.

"ulljima wookie-ah….. kau sudah menjalaninya selama 3 bulan jadi kau pasti bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi….." sungmin merangkul bahu kecil wookie yang terlihat akan menangis.

"sampai kapan hyung…..? sampai aku benar-benar tak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang aku cintai….?" Wookie menatap sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, memang tersirat beban dari pancaran matanya.

"kami memang tak tau apa yang kau rasakan… kami memang tak tau sesakit apa perasaanmu…. Tapi kami tau suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan….." sungmin kembali mengusap punggung wookie dengan lembut.

"wookie….. sekalipun kadang kau menyebalkan tapi kau tetaplah sahabat kami…. Kami sangat menyayangimu dan tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu…" kata kyu mengelus kepala wookie lembut.

Yah, tak berbeda jauh dengan yesung, setiap hari waktu wookie juga akan dihabiskan bersama para sahabatnya dikampus. Lee sungmin, adik dari lee donghae yang tak lain sahabat yesung, suami wookie, lee sungmin ini semester 4 tapi sejak SMU mereka sudah sering bersama jadi tak masalah bukan mereka bersahabat…?. Lalu lee hyuk jae atau sering dipanggil hyukie, dia juga 1 kelas dengan sungmin, hyuk jae ini ikut kelas dance yang juga diikuti thunder, namja yang dicintai wookie. Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan rambut ikal ini seangkatan dengan wookie hanya berbeda fakultas saja, kyu ini namja chingu sungmin yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Yang terakhir Henry Lau, henry ini sahabat, teman, sekaligus sepupu wookie dari china, henry adalah dongsaeng zhou mi, henry memang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di china, barulah saat masuk SMU dia pindah kekorea bersama sang hyung dan tinggal dengan orang tua wookie. dan mereka berempat inilah yang setiap hari menjemput wookie dengan mobil mereka, karena rumah mereka berada dalam 1 blok.

"wookie lihat itu….."

_**_RyeoWook PoV_**_

"wookie liaht itu….." kata hyukie hyung tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk suatu arah, kami sontak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja disana

"itu….. yesung sunbae kan….? Dengan…" kyu memicingkan matanya.

"seohyun sunbae…." sahutku meneruskan kata kata kyu.

Yah, itu memang yesung sunbae, namja yang selama 3 bulan ini menyandang status sebagai suamiku, meski aku belum sepenuhnya menerima hal ini. Aku melihatnya dengan seohyun sunbae, mereka sama-sama semester 6 tapi setauku yesung sunbae tak sekelas dengannya. Entah meraka sedang membicarakan apa, aku lihat seohyun sunbae sedikit manja pada yesung sunbae, dan yesung sunbae tersenyum ramah padanya. Ne, seperti itulah yesung sunbae, dia memang namja yang baik, seperti dari obrolanku dengan sahabatku tadi kan. Yesung sunbae memang namja yang baik, tak heran banyak yeoja menyukainya, aku juga tau yesung sunbae mencintaiku tapi aku belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku.

"kudengar seohyun sunbae sangat menyukai yesung sunbae ya… dia bahkan menolak banyak namja demi mendapatkan yesung sunbae….." kata hyukie hyung disela kegiatanya menghabiskan cemilan.

Benar kata hyukie hyung, dan semua orang juga tau hal itu. bahkan thunder sunbae, namja yang aku sukai selama inipun menyukai seohyun sunbae tapi yang kudengar thunder sunbae ditolak seohyun karena seohyun mencintai yesung sunbae.

"Mereka memang terlihat cocok…" kata henry menatap yesung sunbae yang berada didepan kelasnya.

"apanya yang cocok….?" Dengusku pelan, aku tak suka melihatnya.

'DEG'

Tunggu….? Kenapa aku tak suka melihatnya….? Kenapa aku kesal saat henry bilang mereka cocok….? Bukankah aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada yesung sunbae….? tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini rasanya….? Entahlah aku harus menggambarkannya seperti apa, tapi melihat seohyun sunbae bersikap manja pada yesung sunbae membuatku gerah, apalagi melihat senyuman ramah yesung sunbae pada yeoja itu….. rasanya ada jarum yang menusuk dihatiku, nyeri….. apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan….? Apa aku cemburu…..? tapi bukankah cemburu datang setelah rasa cinta…..? atau jangan-jangan aku mulai mencintai yesung sunbae…..? anniyo…. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…

"seohyun noona…. Cintai aku saja….. namja itu sudah menikah….. istrinya bahkan disini noona….." gumam henry membuat kami seketika menatapnya heran.

"heyy mochi china… bermimpi kau….?" Hardik kyu memukul lengan henry.

"apanya yang mimpi…..? bukankan benar kataku…..? coba katakan kalau aku salah dengan ucapanku…..? eoh….?" Dengus henry mengangkat dagunya kearah kyu.

Tidak, henry tidak salah , dia sangat benar….. namja di hadapan seohyun sunbae memanglah sudah menikah, bahkan istrinya ada di kampus yang sama. Istrinya sedang menatapnya sekarang…. Akulah istri namja itu….. kim ryeowook.

"tak bisakah mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan…..?" desahku memutar badan tak lagi menatap mereka, entahlah tapi aku merasa akan semakin banyak jarum yang menusuk hatiku jika tetap mantap mereka berdua.

"ehh…"

"wae….?" Tanyaku pada sahabat-sahabatku, aku baru sadar mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"kau….. kau tidak sedang cemburu kan wookie….?" Tanya kyu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku membuatku kaget.

"Mwo….? Apa maksudmu…..? cemburu…? Pada siapa….?" Jawabku heboh pada kyu.

"tentu saja pada 2 orang disana…." Kata kyu menunjuk kearah dimana yesung sunbae berada.

"aku…? Cemburu….? Jangan bercanda kyu…. Aku mana mungkin cemburu…" kilahku, tapi jujur jantungku berdegub lebih cepat saat kyu menuduhku cemburu, tapi memang aku tak cemburu kan….?

"yah, kim ryeowook… akui saja kalau kau cemburu….." kali ini hyukie hyung ikut memojokanku, kurasakan wajahku memanas, astaga, wajahku pasti memerah.

"anniya….. aku tak cemburu… apalagi pada mereka… untuk apa…?" kilahku lalu memalingkan pandanganku kearah lain agar tak menatap sahabat-sahabatku yang terus saja menggodaku.

"sudah ketahuan masih saja mengelak…" dengus henry menoel bahuku.

"lebih baik aku melihat thunder sunbae diklub dance…." Kataku lalu beranjak dari kantin dan melangkahkan kaki menuju klub dance meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku.

**!**

**!**

"aku pulang….." kudengar suara baritone seseorang, suara yang selama beberapa bulan ini mulai familiar ditelingaku. Itu yesung sunbae.

"baru pulang sunbae….?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya, bukannya aku tak sopan, hanya saja aku sedang menggoreng ikan, aku tak mau mengambil resiko membuat makan malam kami gosong.

"ne…. mian aku terlambat pulang dan tak mengabari….. aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas dengan yang lain…" katanya lagi, kurasa dia masih ada disekitar situ.

"gwenchana…." Kataku menjawab "makan siangnya kau makan…..?" tanyaku kini menatapnya setelah pekerjaan menggorengku selesei.

"Ne…." jawabnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan kotak tempat makan dari dalam tasnya. "gomawo…. Bekalmu enak….." katanya menyerahkan kotak makan yang sekarang sudah kosong padaku.

"mandilah lalu makan…. Aku sudah memasak…." Kataku menunjuk makanan di atas kompor yang baru akan aku siapkan dimeja.

"waahhhh… ikan sal….."

'PLAAKKK'

Aku menepis tangan yesung sunbae saat tanganya mulai terulur mendekati ikan salmon yang baru saja kugoreng.

"yah, Kim Jong Woon, jorok sekali kau….. mandi dulu….!" Bentakku galak membuatnya mendengus.

"aiissshhhh….. pelit sekali kau pada suamimu….. eoh….!" Dengusnya dengan exspresi lucu.

'BLUSSHHH'

Ahh…. Lagi-lagi wajahku terasa memanas mendengar ucapan yesung sunbae padaku. Yah, aku juga tak mengerti, tapi beberapa waktu belakangan aku selalu merasa malu saat yesung sunbae menegaskan statusnya sebagai suamiku atau statusku sebagai istrinya. Rasanya dadaku bergemuruh aneh, ada perasaan malu dan senang disaat yang sama. Ahh…. Aku benar-benar gila…

"justru karena kau suami berilah contoh yang baik….. bersihkan dulu diri mu baru menyentuh makannan…" kataku memprotesnya.

"Ne…Ne…. galak sekali…." Katanya cemberut membuatku tanpa sdar tersenyum "kalau kau galak begini thunder akan takut padamu…" kata yesung sunbae dengan senyumnya,

'DEG….'

"jangan galak-galak supaya thunder menyukaimu…Ne….? aku mandi dulu…." Kata yesung sunbae membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

'NYUUT….'

Aku terdiam menatap yesung sunbae naik kelantai 2, lalu menghilang masuk kekamarnya. Senyumnya….? Memang sangat manis…. Tapi aku melihat pancaran luka dari matanya…. Matanya menatapku seperti seseorang yang sedang terluka….  
apakah aku yang sudah melukainya…..? apakah pancaran mata itu karena aku….? Yah, itu karena aku. Yesung sunbae sangat mencintaiku, tapi dia tau aku mencintai namja lain. jika seseorang akan marah saat tau pasangan mereka mencintai orang lain, maka tidak dengan yesung sunbae. dia tau aku mencintai thunder, sunbae di kampusku yang juga hoobaenya, dan dia tak pernah sedikitpun membahas hal itu, sekalipun kami sudah menikah dan dia mencintaiku tapi dia tak pernah melarangku mencintai siapapun. Padahal dia berhak untuk melarang karena aku ini istrinya. Sejenak aku mengingat saat pertama kali kami akan tinggal bersama.

***FlashBack***

"_mwo…? Tinggal bersama….?" Kagetku saat orang tuaku member tahu bahwa aku dan sunbaeku akan tinggal dalam 1 atap._

"_Ne… kalian kan sudah menikah….. kalian harus belajar mandiri meskipun kalian masih pelajar….. tapi kami akan tetap mengawasi kalian….." kata appa padaku dan itu membuatku schock._

_Tapi tak ada pilihan lain bukan….? Aku tetap harus mengikuti perintahnya, akhirnya aku pindah kerumah baru bersama yesung sunbae, suamiku, yang tidak aku cintai.-lebih tepatnya belum aku cintai-_

"_sunbae…." panggilku pada yesung sunbae saat sedang membereskan rumah baru kami._

"_ne….."_

"_aku ingin mengajukan persyaratan….." kataku membuat yesung sunbae melotot menatapku._

"_persyaratan…..? apa perlu….?" Tanyanya lagi._

"_ne…. sangat perlu… atau aku tak mau tinggal bersamamu disini…." Kataku sedikit mengancamnya membuatnya menyerah._

"_geure….. katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan….." katanya lagi._

_Dengan begitu mulailah aku mengajukan beberapa persyaratan padanya, bahkan aku menulisnya diatas kertas yang dibubuhi materai seperti surat keterangan resmi._

"_1. Aku tak mau tidur sekamar dengan sunbae….." kataku membacakan syarat pertama._

"_ne…. disini ada 3 kamar…." Jawabnya._

"_2. Dilarang masuk kekamar satu sama lain tanpa ijin…" yesung sunbae hanya mengangguk tanda setuju._

"_3. Jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi satu sama lain…." aku masih membacakan syaratku dan yesung sunbae hanya mengangguk setuju._

"_yang ke 4…" kataku mengambil jeda._

"_apa…..?" _

"_4. Aku tak mau kau melakukan hal 'itu' padaku….." kataku sedkit ragu dan malu._

"_itu….?" yesung sunbae mengernyit sepertinya tak paham._

"_hhhaaahh…." Aku menghela nafas " setiap orang yang sudah menikah pasti akan melakukan 'itu'….. malam pertama… tapi aku tak mau melakukannya denganmu sunbae…." kataku sedikit menjelaskan dengan detail._

"_ehm…." Yesung sunbae menatapku tajam lalu tersenyum, sangat tulus "kau tenang saja….. aku tak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku….. sekalipun aku mencintainya dan kami sudah menikah…" katanya diam menatapnya_

"_apa syarat itu keterlaluan….?" Tanyaku ragu, yah, memang ragu, aku merasa tak adil tapi disisi lain aku memang tak mau melakukannya dengan yesung sunbae._

"_anniyo….. kau berhak mengajukannya… dan aku akan menurutinya…" yesung sunbae tersenyum padaku seperti tadi "aku tak akan macam-macam padamu…. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mencintaiku dan menganggap aku suamimu…" yesung sunbae mengusap rambutku lembut dan tersenyum._

"_eh…." Aku menatapnya kaget._

"_kajja….. bereskan kamarmu… bukankah kita butuh 2 kamar…." Katanya menarik tanganku._

***FlashBack Off***

Yah, benar… yesung sunbae memang menepati kata-katanya. Selama berbulan-bulan kami tinggal bersama, dia bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku, maksudku jika tanpa alas an. Dia tak pernah nyelonong kekamarku, tak pernah ikut campur urusanku, sama sekali.

_**_Ryeowook PoV end_**_

**!**

**!**

"wookie…." panggil yesung saat turun kedapur dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. "biasanya dia disini…." Gumam yesung mengedarkan pandanganya.

Yesung melangkah meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tengah, mencari sosok sang istri tapi tak juga ditemukan disana. Sejenak kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah foto, fotonya bersama wookie. foto itu memang bukan foto pernikahan mereka, foto itu diambil sehari setelah mereka menikah, dengan baju casual, keduanya tersenyum bahagia, seakan mereka memang merasakannya, tapi pada kenyataannya, salah seorang dalam foto itu bahkan belum bisa menerima pernikahan mereka, kim ryeowook. Ya, dia belum bisa menerima pernikahan itu sepenuhnya meskipun sekarang sudah lebih dari setengah tahun. Yesung memandang foto itu dan tersenyum.

"aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mencintaiku….. meskipun itu berarti aku harus menunggumu selamanya… tapi seperti janjiku….. aku tak akan beranjak mencari hati yang lain…." gumam yesung menatap fotonya bersama wookie. "cheongmal saranghae wookie…." katanya lagi lalu beranjak keluar rumah.

Yesung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dihalaman rumahnya, dan yak, matanya menangkap sosok kecil dengan kaos purple muda dan celana selutut, sedang asyik dengan tanaman yang berjajar rapi dihalaman rumah itu.

"wookie-ah…" kata yesung mendekati wookie yang ternyata sedang berkebun.

"ah sunbae….. kau sudah bangun….." katanya dengan nada riang sambil menoleh sekilas.

"ne…. dan aku tak menemukanmu didalam rumah…." Kata yesung sambil memandang kesekeliling perumahannya.

"tapi kau sudah menemukanku disini kan….?" Kata wookie lagi membuat yesung tersenyum.

"kau sedang apa…..?" Tanya yesung penasaran.

"bukankah hari minggu sangat mengasyikan untuk berkebun…" yesung hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata wookie.

"Ne…beberapa orang juga mengatakannya…" jawab yesung sambil memperhatikan wookie.

"aneyong …. …" sapa 2 orang yang sedang berjalan didepan rumah mereka.

"anneyong…" jawab wookie dan yesung tersenyum ramah sambil menunduk.

Yesung dan wookie terbilang akrab dengan para tetangga mereka, karena setiap minggu atau hari libur wookie dan yesung pasti akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar rumah, seperti berkebun atau melaukan hal lain, tapi terkadang mereka pulang kerumah orang tua mereka yang tak jauh dari sana. Meski akrab dengan tetangga tak 1 pun dari mereka yang tau status wookie dan yesung, setau mereka wookie dan yesung hanyalah saudara yang belajar mandiri jadi tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua mereka. Tak ada yang tau bahwa mereka sebenarnya suami istri.

"sunbae…. bantu aku…." Kata wookie pada yesung.

"dengan syarat….." kata yesung membuat wookie menoleh dan menatapnya

"syarat…..?"

"ne…. bukankah kau juga mengajukan beberapa syarat padaku… aku juga berhak….." kata yesung menatap wookie "hanya 1 syarat saja….."

"apa….?' Tanya wookie penasaran dan sedikit was-was.

"berhenti panggil aku sunbae….. panggil aku hyung…." kata yesung lagi.

"eh…..?"

"memilih memanggilku hyung atau chagiya…..?" Tanya yesung lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"ahh….Ne….hyung….." jawab wookie cepat, yesung tersenyum, tapi sejujurnya hatinya kecewa saat wookie lebih memilih memanggilnya hyung.

"begitu lebih baik….." kata yesung lagi.

'kalau begitu tolong siram rumputnya….'

"okay….." sahut yesung cepat, meskipun dia merasa dsedikit kecewa tapi setidaknya kata hyung lebih enak didengar kan….?

Setelahnya seperti biasa yesung dan wookie berbagi tugas, mereka membersihkan taman, bahkan membersihkan dalam rumah mereka.

"astaga…. Aku baru tau ada patung sebesar ini….." kata yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk badan wookie dengan lap seperti sedang membersihkan keramik.

"yah hyung….. kau apa-apaan…..?" hardik wookie kaget badannya diusap dengan lap oleh yesung.

"owh….. aku juga baru tau patung bisa membentak….." kata yesung lagi dengan nada datar seperti tak menghadapi apapun.

"aiiisshhh….. Kim jong woon hyung…. kau bilang aku apa…..?/" bentak wookie berkacak pinggang.

"anniya…. Aku tak bilang kau siapa-siapa….. hanya saja aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba ada patung sebesar ini…?" kata yesung terkikik sambil tetap mengusapkan lap pada badan wookie.

"yah, yesungie hyung…. kau samakan istrimu dengan benda mati….? Eoh….? Suami macam apa kau….?" Dengus wookie kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'DEG…..'

'DEG…'

Seketika yesung terdiam… menatap wookie dengan tajam…..

'_tunggu…. Tadi dia memanggilku apa…..? yesungie….? Benarkah dia mengucapkannya….? Dan lagi apa tadi katanya….? Istri….? Dia menyebut dirinya sebagai istriku…..?'_

Yesung terdiam merekam apa yang didengar dari wookie, mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi tidak sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya wookie memanggilnya yesungie hyung dan menyebutkan dirinya sebagai istri yesung. Sebelumnya bahkan wookie selalu memanggil yesung dengan sunbae bukan….? Jadi wajar jika yesung merasa sedikit memiliki harapan.

"yah….. setelah menyamakanku dengan patung sekarang diam… Hyung….." wookie memukul lengan yesung membuat yesung tersentak kaget.

"ahh…. Ahhh….." katanya sedikit terbata "aku tak menyamakanmu wookie-ah…. Kau saja yang merasa…" kata yesung lagi meski dengan gugup.

"yak, Kim Jong Woon….. kau cari mati…. Hah….?" Kata wookie galak bersiap dengan sapu ditangannya.

"kabuuurrrrr….." kata yesung terkekeh sembari berlari secepat mungkin menghindari wookie yang masih saja mengejarnya.

"hyung…. jangan kabur… kemari kau….!" Kata wookie galak.

**!**

"ini hyung…" kata wookie menyerahkan segelas juice pada yesung saat isirahat dihalaman belakang rumah. Setelah lelah bersih-bersih dan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil keduanya merasa lelah karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"gomawo….." jawab yesung dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Wookie segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping yesung dan mulai memainkan air dikolam renang dengan kakinya seperti yang dilakukan yesung. untuk sejenak keduanya saling diam.

"kau tak ada rencana hari ini wookie-ah…..?" Tanya yesung memecah keheningan antara dia dan wookie sedari tadi.

"eh…." Kaget wookie menatap yesung "hmm… anniya hyung….. waeyo….?" Jawab wookie menggeleng.

"inikan hari minggu….. cuaca juga sedang bagus….. kurasa diluar sana bisa membuat otak sedikit fresh…" yesung menatap langit. Yah, ini memang hari yang baik, cuaca sedang sangat cerah.

"Ne, tapi aku memang tak punya rencana untuk pergi keluar…" jawab wookie kembali meneguk sisa minumannya.

"Kau mau tidak keluar denganku…?"

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Mian ceritanya kacau…**

**Cuma mengisi waktu luang.**

***bow***


	2. Chapter 2 (it's a proggres?)

**FINALLY…..**

by : Daddy Lody

Cats : YEsung, ryeoWOOK  
dan beberapa rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

Summary : hmm… read it by yourself. Just unshaped story

_Maaf story nya gga menarik, iseng doang. *bow*_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_inikan hari minggu….. cuaca juga sedang bagus….. kurasa diluar sana bisa membuat otak sedikit fresh…" yesung menatap langit. Yah, ini memang hari yang baik, cuaca sedang sangat cerah._

"_Ne, tapi aku memang tak punya rencana untuk pergi keluar…" jawab wookie kembali meneguk sisa minumannya._

.

.

"Kau mau tidak keluar denganku…?" Tanya Yesung pada Wookie.

"hmm….?" Wookie menautkan alisnya menatap yesung.

"Ne…. ayo jalan-jalan keluar… aku mulai bosan selalu berhadapan dengan computer….." kata yesung lagi " kudengar dari donghae ada kedai ice cream yang baru dibuka di namjang….. ayo kesana dan cicipi ice creamnya…" tambah yesung tersenyum penuh harap pada wookie.

"ahh….. jjinjaro…..?" Tanya wookie bersemangat. Yup, sepertinya yesung memang pandai mencari alasan, dia tau benar jika wookie sangat menyukai ice cream. "Ne…. kajja….." kata wookie lagi dengan wajah ceria menerima ajakan yesung.

"Ne….. kau siap-siaplah dulu….. hyung akan siapkan mobil…" kata yesung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Setelahnya wookie bergegas masuk kedalam rumah untuk bersiap-siap, dia sangat senang yesung mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Entah rasa senang karena dia akan ditraktir atau karena yesung yang mengajaknya pergi, yang jelas wookie merasa senang. Lalu yesung berjalan kegarasi untuk menyiapkan mobil. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak…? Hal seperti ini sangat jarang dia dapatkan. Saat hari libur wookie lebih sering menghabiskannya bersama para sahabatnya,atau pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Setelahnya ya paling didalam kamar saja.

**!**

**!**

"kau senang….?" Tanya yesung menatap wookie yang duduk disampingnya saat sedang berada di taman kota.

Seperti yang yesung katakana pada wookie tadi, hari ini dia dan wookie pergi jalan-jalan keluar untuk menghabiskan hari minggu mereka dan mencoba kedai ice cream baru di daerah namjang, daerah kota di seoul.

"ne….. aku sangat senang….." jawab wookie dengan nada ceria, melihatnya membuat yesung tersenyum lega. Karena setidaknya dia memberikan sedikit kesenangan pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"setelah ini kau tak boleh makan ice cream lagi…" kata yesung tersenyum melihat cara makan wookie yang seperti anak kecil.

"Mwo….? Bukankah hyung bilang akan mentraktirku sampai aku puas….? Hmm…?" wookie menatap yesung dengan mata bulatnya melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"apa 4 cup ice cream belum membuatmu puas…? Kau mau berapa cup lagi…..?" Tanya yesung mengernyit, benar, bukannya yesung pelit tapi yesung hanya tak mau wookie makan terlalu banyak ice cream karena itu bisa membuatnya sakit bukan…..?

"sampai perutku tak muat menampungnya…." Jawab wookie polos membuat yesung melotot sempurna.

"anniya….. hari ini cukup….. nanti jika libur kita kemari lagi dan membelinya…." Kata yesung lembut membuat wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.-imut-

"1 cup lagi hyung…. supaya genap jadi 5 cup…" tawar wookie, entah karena suka ice cream atau wookie termasuk golongan orang rakus, dia tetap merengak minta tambah meskipun ice ditangannya belum habis.

"yah kim ryeowook….. apa kau tak bisa berhitung…..? justru kalau kau tambah jadi 5 cup itu malah akan menjadi ganjil…" kata yesung mengangkat dagunya. "sejak kapan 5 menjadi angka genap…. Eoh….?" Dengus yesung membuat wookie semakin cemberut.

"aiisshhh… bilang saja kau tak mau membelikannya lagi…" dengus wookie sebal "dasar pelit….." gumam wookie menghentakan kakinya ketanah.

"hehehe…. Bukan begitu…. Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu banyak makan ice….." yesung mengusap kepala wookie lembut membuat wookie terdiam.

'DEG….'

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari namja yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu membuat wookie menjadi gugup. Entah kenapa tapi wookie benar-benar gugup sekarang.

**!**

_**_Ryeowook PoV_**_

"hehehe…. Bukan begitu…. Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu banyak makan ice….." kata yesung hyung membelai kepalaku lembut.

'DEG….DEG…'

Kurasakan jantungku seketika berdegub kencang dan tak beraturan mendapatkan perlakuan selembut ini dari yesung sun…maksudku yesung hyung…  
entahlah, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku gugup, sangat gugup. Kenapa aku gugup begini….? Bukankah aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya….? Astaga, kenapa ini….?

"ak…aku tak akan sakit hanya karena ice cream hyung….." kataku mencoba memalingkan wajahku darinya, kurasakan wajahku memanas, kuharap dia tak melihatnya.

"jangan mengatakan hal yang kau sendiri tak tau… kau kira kau itu cenayang bisa tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti….?" Katanya lagi dengan nada suara lembut. Seperti biasanya, yah, yesung hyung selalu bicara dengan nada yang lembut padaku.

"yah…. Kau mendoakan aku sakit hyung….?" tanyaku sebal pada yesung hyung, enak saja dia malah bilang begitu. Dan dia hanya terkikik.

"wookie…wookie….. kau seperti aegya saja…. Kenapa makanmu berantakan begini….?hhnn….?" kata yesung hyung menatapku dan tersenyum.

'DEG….'

Astaga jantungku berdetak cepat lagi, yesung hyung mengusap bibirku untuk membersihkannya dari ice cream yang berceceran di sana dengan lembut. Sungguh membuatku terpaku, yesung hyung memang namja yang sangat baik dan lembut. Dia memperlakukan aku benar-benar seperti seorang suami memperlakukan istrinya, sangat lembut dan perhatian. Berbeda denganku, aku cenderung cuek padanya dan tak peduli dia mau berbuat apa. Jahatkah sikapku ini…..? ayolah, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku tak mencintainya, jika aku mencintainya aku juga akan bersikap lembut padanya. Cinta ya….? Yah, aku tak mencintainya tapi kenapa aku selalu saja merasa aneh, atau mungkinkah aku mulai merasakannya….? Mencintainya…..? mencintai yesung hyung….? suamiku….? Entahlah, aku juga bingung.

"Yesuuung oppaa….."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, tepatnya seorang yeoja, membuat aku dan yesung hyung kaget lalu menoleh keasal suara.

"anneyong yesung oppa…." Kata yeoja itu lagi tersenyum pada yesung hyung setelah sampai didepan kami berdua.

"owh…. ….. anneyong…." Balas yesung hyung menundukan kepalanya pada seohyun. Yah, yeoja itu seohyun, yeoja yang aku lihat beberapa bulan lalu didepan kelas yesung hyung. mau apa dia….?

"yesung oppa….. sedang apa disini….?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada manja. Ciiih….. sok manja…!

"kebetulan sekali bertemu disini… aku sedang jalan-jalan, mencoba ice cream dikedai baru itu….." jawab yesung hyung ramah sambil menunjuk kedai yang ada dibelakang tempat kami duduk.

Iiissshhh… mau apa sih yeoja centil ini muncul…..? mengganggu saja….. apa dia tak tau yesung hyung sedang bersama istrinya…..? dan yesung hyung… kenapa sikapnya semanis itu padanya sih….? Menyebalkan….! Ehh… tunggu….. kenapa aku jadi kesal begini….? Apa aku cemburu…? Anni….anni….. memangnya aku mencintai yesung hyung….? kan tidak !  
tapi jujur aku memang tak suka dia datang kemari, rasanya kesal saja melihatnya bersikap manja pada yesung hyung. tapi kenapa yesung hyung ramah padanya…..? apa mereka pacaran…? Bisa saja kan…? Lagipula setelah aku melihat seohyun bersama yesung hyung didepan kelasnya waktu itu aku sering melihatnya bersama yesung hyung saat dikampus.

"owhh…. Ne…" katanya tersenyum lebar, lalu matanya menatapku yang duduk disebelah yesung hyung. "ehh….. oppa…. Dia siapa….?" Tanyanya pada yesung hyung sambil menunjukku. Tak sopan sekali yeoja ini.

"owh….. dia….?" Kata yesung hyung menepuk punggungku pelan.

"Ne…. aku seperti pernah melihatnya oppa…" katanya menatapku tajam seperti mengamati detail wajahku.

"kenalkanlah dirimu pada teman hyung….." kata yesung hyung tersenyum padaku. Sungguh aku ingin bilang 'shiero', tapi melihat wajah yesung hyung membuatku seperti tersihir saja dan menuruti katanya, tepatnya perintahnya.

"anneyong…. Kim ryeowook imnida….." kataku memasang senyum sebisaku dan menundukan kepalaku.

"Kim Ryeowook…..?" gumam seohyun masih menatapku "nuguya oppa…..?" kini dia beralih menatap yesung hyung

"dia Ryeowook, dia hoobae kita dikampus dia semester 2 difakultas kesenian…. Karena itu mungkin kau beberapa kali melihatnya disana….." jawab yesung hyung menjelaskan pada seohyun.

"owh…. Benar…. Aku ingat pernah bertemu dengannya di klub masak beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia ketua klub masak kan….?" Tanya seohyun pada yesung hyung sambil menggelayut manja.

Ciihh….! Seenaknya menggelayut manja pada suami orang…. …. carilah kekasih sendiri, jangan mengganggu suami orang…! Entahlah, tapi aku tak suka melihatnya, hatiku lagi-lagi seperti ditusuki jarum, terasa nyeri.

"kau juga mengenalnya oppa…?" Tanya yeoja itu pada yesung hyung.

"Ne…. tentu saja aku mengenalnya,, wookie ini kan…." Kata yesung hyung terhenti membuat aku maupun yeoja itu menatapnya.

Apa…? Yesung hyung akan bilang aku ini siapanya….? Apa dia akan bilang aku ini istrinya…..? atau bilang dia suamiku….?

"wookie ini kan dongsaengku….. jadi mana mungkin aku tak mengenalnya….." jawab yesung hyung tersenyum pada seohyun.

Apa….? Dongsaeng….? Yesung hyung mengenalkan aku pada yeoja itu sebagai dongsaengnya….? Tapi jujur aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Yesung hyung mengenalkanku sebagai dongsaengnya bukan sebagai istrinya, meskipun aku tak mau orang lain tau soal pernikahan kami tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku mau yeoja ini tau kalau yesung hyung adalah suamiku. Aku juga tak tau kenapa tapi itulah yang aku rasa.

"Mwo….? Dongsaeng…..? kim ryeowook dongsaengmu oppa….?" Tanyanya sedikit tak percaya. "kukira oppa anak tunggal….. aku baru tau oppa memmiliki dongsaeng…"

"Ne… wookie ini dongsaengku yang paling aku sayangi….." yesung hyng membelai kepalaku lembut, sedikit merasa nyaman dengan ini, setidaknya yesung bilang dia menyayangiku kan….?

"tapi dia tak mirip dengan oppa….." kata yeoja itu lagi menatapku dari atas hingga bawah kembali lagi keatas.

"aku kan bilang dia dongsaengku bukan kembaranku….. wajar jika tak begitu mirip…" jawab yesung hyung masih dengan senyum menawannya.

"hahaha…..oppa bisa saja….. " yeoja itu terkekeh. Aiishhh suaranya cempreng…! "kukira tadi dia yeoja…. Habis badannya kecil sih oppa…." Katanya lagi dengan watadosnya.

'MWOOYA…..? dia bilang aku apa…? Yeoja….?' Benar-benar ingin kulempar mulutnya dengan kura-kura peliharaan yesung hyung dirumah. Enak saja bilang aku yeoja, pakai ditambah kata kecil pula….

"hehehe…" yesung hyung tersenyum, kini dia menatapku yang masih dengan sangat tak suka menatap yeoja bernama seohyun itu. "bukan…. Dia bukan yeoja….. "

"iya…. Sekarang aku tau kalau dia itu namja….." jawab seohyun sok manja. Membuatku muak saja…!

"tapi dia memang seperti yeoja…. Cantik….."

'DEG…'

Dadaku berdesir mendengar gumaman yesung hyung baru saja, meski seperti bisikan yang tak bisa didengar yeoja itu tapi aku bisa mendengarnya, yah, sangat jelas ditelingaku. Dia bilang aku….. cantik…. dia bilang begitu. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuatku merona sendiri…. Kenapa denganku….?

"ahhh… oppa, kebetulan ketemu disini, aku mau ke toko buku, ayo temani aku….." kata seohyun tiba-tiba dan merengek manja.

"toko buku….?" Tanya yesung hyung memastikan.

"Ne…. bukankah oppa hobi membaca….. ayo oppa….." kata yesoja itu menarik tangan yesung hyung, kulihat yesung hyung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hyung…." panggilku membuat yesung hyung menoleh padaku.

"Ne wookie-ah…"

"hyung temani saja seohyun sunbae…. aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri…." Kataku dengan nada datar lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"wookie….." panggil yesung hyung membuatku menoleh "benar tak apa….?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"hehehe….. Ne, tentu saja hyung…." jawabku dengan tersenyum padanya lalu kembali melangkah menjauh.

Tapi jujur, dalam hati aku sedikit merasa tak suka jika yesung hyung lebih memilih pergi dengan yeoja itu. tapi bukankah itu syarat yang kuajukan sendiri. Kami tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi satu dan yang lain. dan aku tak mungkin melanggarnya kan….? Yeoja itu kan urusan pribadi yesung hyung.

_**_RyeoWook PoV end_**_

_**_Yesung PoV_**_

"wookie….." panggilku pada wookie membuatnya menoleh "benar taka pa….?" tanyaku lagi

"hehehe… Ne, tentu saja hyung…." jawabnya tersenyum ceria padaku, lalu kembali melangkah menjauhiku dan seohyun. Tapi mata itu, aku merasa senyumnya terlalu dipaksakan.

"oppa…. Ayo…." Kata seohyun lagi menarik tanganku.

"seohyun….. miandhe…" kataku pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku membuatnya kaget "tapi oppa tak bisa menemanimu….." kataku lagi.

"Mwo….? Waeyo oppa…..? bukankah oppa bisa membaca buku juga….." katanya masih coba membujukku.

"Ne, tapi miandhe oppa benar-benar tak bisa… hari minggu kan waktunya bersama dengan keluarga… oppa sudah janji pada wookie akan menemaninya seharian ini… jadi oppa harus menepatinya….." kataku lagi mencoba menjelaskan pada yeoja didepanku ini.

"oppa…. Tapi ryeowook kan sudah besar…. Dia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri…. Lagipula dia juga bilang kan taka pa-apa jika oppa menemaniku….." kata seohyun masih saja merengek padaku

Sungguh, aku sebenarnya tak tega pada seohyun dan ingin menemaninya tapi bagaimana dengan wookie….? apa aku harus lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada istriku sendiri….? Yang benar saja, meskipun hanya aku yang menganggap adanya pernikahan ini tapi tetap saja dimata hukum, agama, adat istiadat dan dimata Tuhan wookie adalah istriku, walau dia tak mencintaiku. Aku tetap suaminya sekalipun tanpa cinta kan….? Itu tak akan bisa berubah….. aku sudah janji pada wookie mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan….? Aku malah disini bersama yeoja lain dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Ahh yesung, suami macam apa kau ini…..? membiarkan istrimu pergi hanya untuk orang lain….? ANNIYO…!

" … bukankah kau juga lebih tua daripada wookie….. jika kau bilang wookie bisa pergi sendiri, kaupun bisa melakukannya…." Kataku lagi mencoba memberi pengertian pada seohyun.

"tapi oppa….."

"miandhe….. oppa benar-benar tak bisa hari ini…." Kataku lagi memotong kata-kata seohyun.

"tapi lain kali, oppa mau pergi denganku…..?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"hmm…. Jika lain kali oppa akan memikirkannya…" kataku akhirnya.

"jjinjaro…..?" tanyanya lagi dengan semangat.

"Ne… jjinjayo, oppa akan memikirkannya….." kataku pada seohyun, sepertinya dia bisa mengerti. "kalau begitu oppa harus menyusul wookie…. ne….?" pamitku padanya.

"Ne oppa….."

"anneyong….." kataku menundukan kepalaku kearahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan seohyun dan mencari wookie.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang pada seohyun kalau aku tak bisa pergi dengannya kapanpun itu karena aku sudah memiliki istri, tapi bukankah wookie melarangku mengatakannya pada orang lain…..? lagipula aku juga tidak mengiyakan ajakannya kan….? Aku hanya bilang akan aku pikirkan, dan itu bukan berarti aku menerima ajakannya nanti. Yah sudahlah tak penting, yang penting sekarang mencari wookie.

_**_Yesung PoV end_**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**_Normal PoV_**_

"kukira orang sudah menculikmu…." Kata yesung mengulas senyumnya lalu duduk menyebelahi seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menatap kearah depan.

"hy…hyung…" kata namja tadi kaget melihat yesung duduk disampingnya "apa yang kau lakukan disini….?" Katanya sinis

"yah, kim ryeowook….. memangnya aku tak boleh ada disini…..? memangnya aku tak khawatir istriku diculik….?" Dengus yesung pada namja yang tak lain adalah wookie.

"yah, bukannya kau pergi dengan seohyun sunbae…?" Tanya wookie sedikit menyelidik, tapi sungguh hatinya senang melihat yesung disana bersamanya.

"siapa yang bilang…? Aku tak pergi dengannya….." jawab yesung menggeleng.

"bukankah dia meminta hyung menemaninya….? Kukira sekarang kalian sedang membaca kisah romantic berdua di toko buku…." Sungut wookie, terdengar sedikit nada cemburu dari cara bicaranya.

"ehh….. wae….? Kau cemburu ya…..?" goda yesung mengerling jahil pada wookie.

"anniyo….. untuk apa aku cemburu….. seperti kurang pekerjaan saja….." jawabnya sinis pada yesung.

"jadi….? Kau merelakan suamimu pergi dengan orang lain….? eoh….?" Hardik yesung gemas pada wookie.

"memangnya aku berhak melarang hyung pergi dengan kekasih hyung…..?" kata wookie pelan dengan nada datar membuat senyum yesung menghilang.

"kekasih…..? kau kira seohyun kekasihku….?" Tanya yesung pada wookie.

"ne… kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama hyung… daripada bersamaku seohyun sunbae lebih pantas berada disampingmu….." kata wookie tersenyum.

'DEG…'

Nyeri rasanya hati yesung mendengar kata-kata wookie, seperti tersayat pisau, luka yang tak kasad mata tapi sakitnya begitu nyata dirasakan seorang kim jong woon.

"kau bahkan berfikir aku lebih pantas bersama …..?" Tanya yesung tanpa menatap wookie.

"Hmm…. Semua orang bisa melihat itu hyung…." jawab wookie datar dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Memang benar kan…..? seorang namja akan terlihat lebih cocok bersanding bersama seorang yeoja…..? apalagi yeoja cantik seperti seohyun, bahkan namja yang dicintai wookie juga mencintai yeoja bernama seohyun itu kan….? Dan tentu saja daripada bersama wookie, yesung terlihat lebih cocok bersama seohyun. Meski dalam hati wookie tak rela siapapun menjadi pendamping yesung selain dia….? Egoiskah wookie…? tak rela yesung bersama yang lain tapi disisi lain masih mengharapkan thunder juga mencintainya…..

"meski semua orang berfikir seperti itu, kau sudah tau jawabannya kan….?" Kata yesung menoleh menatap tepat kearah mata coklat wookie dan tersenyum.

"hyung….. kenapa kau harus memaksakan diri…..?" Tanya wookie kini juga menatap tajam pada yesung.

"aku merasakannya tanpa paksaan wookie….. aku melakukannya karena aku memang merasakannya…" yesung membelai kepala wookie.

"banyak orang mencintaimu….. banyak yeoja mendambakan dan mengharapkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka hyung…" kata wookie, entah kenapa tangannya terulur menmbelai wajah yesung membuat yesung sedikit kaget.

"apa mereka akan tetap seperti itu saat tau aku sudah menikah…..?" yesung tersenyum manis pada wookie namun syarat dengan luka.

"apa semua karena pernikahan…..? apa jika kita tak menikah kau akan mencoba mencintai orang lain selain aku….?" Tanya wookie membuat senyum yesung memudar.

Sebegitu tak inginkah wookie bersama yesung…..? sampai dia bertanya hal sejauh itu. yesung hanya mengulas senyum tipis, namun jauh didalam hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan orang yang dia cintai berharap dia mencintai orang lain.

"anniya….. aku hanya akan setia pada istriku…" kata yesung lembut.

"bukankah itu membuatmu sakit hyung…..? sikapku tak pernah sebaik sikapmu…. Aku tak pernah menghargaimu…." Kata wookkie sedikit bergetar.

"hmnn….. bahkan kau tak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu…" ujar yesung.

'PRAAANNKK'

Mendengar kata yesung seperti ada kaca yang pecah didalam hati wookie, begitu jahatkah wookie terhadap yesung….? Tapi kenapa yesung masih saja setia menunggunya sampai dia bisa mencintai yesung….? Tak berhakkah yesung mendapat kesempatan….? Tak berhakah yesung mendapatkan kebahagiaan…?

"Ne… tapi kenapa kau tetap bertahan….?"

"molla… aku tak tau…. tapi yang jelas bagaimanapun perasaanmu terhadapku tak akan merubah keadaan….. aku tetap mencintaimu, dan akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mencintaiku, meski itu berarti aku harus menunggumu selamanya…" kata yesung membuat wookie benar-benar tak bisa lagi bertahan.

'tes….'

'tes….'

Air mata yang sejak tadi coba ditahan wookie, tak bisa untuk tidak menetes. Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata yesung dia seakan mendapat tamparan. Bukankah dia beruntung….? Diluar sana banyak orang mencintai, mendambakan bahkan merengek untuk mendapatkan hati yesung, tapi yesung tak pernah memberikannya meski hanya sedikit. Hati itu tetap dijaga hanya untuk wookie, tapi apa yang wookie berikan sebagai balasan….? Dengan mencintai namja lain….?

'GREPP…'

"hyung….hiks….." wookie mendekap lengan yesung dan terus terisak.

"wookie-ah….." yesung kaget mendapati wookie menangis, di tariknya tubuh kecil wookie dalam pelukan hangatnya, setidaknya memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"hiks…..hyung…. miandhe….. mian aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu….." kata wookie masih terisak dipelukan yesung.

"kau tak pernah menyakiti perasaanku wookie-ah….. kau tak perlu minta maaf….. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu menangis seperti ini… miandhe….." kata yesung mengusap lengan wookie lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat yesung membiarkan wookie menangis dipelukannya, bukankah yesung juga menyukainya….? Memeluk wookie saat dia menangis, sudah lama yesung ingin melakukannya saat wookie menangis tapi dia tak pernah bisa melakukannya, karena wookie tak akan pernah mau yesung memeluknya.

"sudah sore… kita pulang ne…..?" kata yesung menarik tubuh wookie yang sejak tadi diam dipelukannya.

"Ne…." jawab wookie dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"aiiisshhh….. istriku…. kau jelek sekali" kata yesung tersenyum dan mengusap sisa air mata disudut mata wookie.

"yah, kau mengejekku….?" Kata wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"hehehe… tersenyumlah, kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum…" yesung menarik hidung wookie pelan dan terkikik, setidaknya wookie sudah bisa ceria lagi bukan…?

"appo…" kata wookie mengusap hidungnya.

"gomawo untuk hari ini….. kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersama hyung… " kata yesung tersenyum menatap sang pujaan hati.

"Hmm….. Ne… gomawo yo….." sahut wookie menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengerjap –imut- kearah yesung.

Pukul 6.10 PM waktu yang ditunjukan didasbord mobil yang dikendarai yesung ketika mereka kembali kerumah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya wookie dan yesung berbicara dari hati kehati seperti tadi, dan itu membuat keduanya merasa lega. Setidaknya ada hal yang kini mereka ketahui bukan….?

**!**

**!**

**!**

Wookie terlihat duduk dibangku salah 1 tribum di ruang klub dance, matanya sedari tadi terus memandang kearah seorang namja yang sedang melakukan gerakan dance dangan sangat sempurna, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Yah, dialah thunder, namja yang selama ini disukai wookie sejak lama. Tapi sayangnya thunder tak pernah mengetahuinya. Maksudnya tak pernah mempedulikannya, meski begitu wookie tetap saja mencintainya.

'dddrrrtt….dddrrrtttt….'

Tiba-tiba ponsel wookie bergetar didalam saku celananya, merasa acara menonton sang pujaan hati terganggu dengan kesal wookie merogoh sakunya dan menjawab teleponnya.

"_Yeobseo…."_

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mian ceritanya kacau…**


End file.
